


The Cast

by IndigoVi



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bugsy Malone - Freeform, College AU, F/F, F/M, High School AU, Just an au ok, M/M, featuring songs, if you don't know what bugsy malone is then im sorry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 23:51:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13728639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IndigoVi/pseuds/IndigoVi
Summary: Dean gets injured on a hunt. High school Sam ropes him into helping on a production of Bugsy Malone. The director is a black haired, blue eyed theater student with a staring problem.You know what happens.( Wait, no you don't. Better read it to make sure)





	The Cast

**Author's Note:**

> Bugsy Malone  
> In which Dean gets puppy eyed, Charlie is a nerd, and Castiel is Mr Novak.

“ It’ll be good, Dean. I promise. Say you’ll try it? Just for like one rehearsal? Please. “

Sam had been full on puppy eyes as he pleaded with Dean. It had worked when Sam was 3 and wanted more Lucky Charms, and it still worked now. Sixteen year old Sam with his floppy hair and equally floppy limbs, asking his older brother to do something. Dean never had a chance. 

“ Alright, Sammy. One rehearsal thingy.”

***

When Dean had busted his ankle in the first place, Bobby had put his foot down. Dean had been high on pain meds and had been too busy giggling at the pun to realise the call that had been made. When he got with the programme, it was too late, and the big black Impala- his car- had roared away. Dean and Sam would stay in Sioux Falls with Bobby for the foreseeable future, at least until Dean was fit again. Given the cast and the crutches and the dubious levels of nutrition, it could take some time before they joined John on the road again.

Sam had, of course, been ecstatic at this turn of events. He would get to stay on the local high school for at least a couple more months, and the idea of a home- including a door that shut and a kitchen that now included some vegetables- had him chattering excitedly to his slightly sour faced older brother. Dean didn’t like getting left behind. But it would have been cruel to stomp on Sam’s excitement, and the kid probably knew that anyway and was doing it on purpose. Sam was too smart for his own good. 

All in all, though, it wasn’t all Sam to be blamed for Dean’s current predicament. The loose floorboard on in the cabin that caused the werewolf to hear him and throw him through a window was definitely a factor. The crutches were setting his mood back somewhat. The TV had stopped working, and therefore Bobby had had a grumpy not-quite-adult limping bored around his house. That had led Bobby to conspire with Sam to devise the plan to get Dean out of the house, and thus had led to the situation at hand : a high school production of Bugsy Malone which needed an assistant dogsbody. Even when that dog had 3 legs. And, as Dean reflected, when a dog had three legs it was usually pissing. And it was pissing on him. Which tied the metaphor together in a way that he really couldn’t be bothered to figure out when he was standing in the doorway of a high school gym full of musical theater kids. 

If there was a God, hopefully he would save Dean from this. 

 

***  
The gym echoed with the shouts of around 50 high school kids. Dean was 20, and his own experience with high school had ranged from unexceptional to downright disastrous. He was never there long enough to make any real friends or even learn anything in a productive manner. Dean was smart and he read a lot, but he knew from seeing Sammy’s schoolwork that there was a difference in the types of smart they both were. And apparently Sam’s recent interests had brought him here- to a musical theatre group putting on a production of Bugsy Malone in which he’d landed the part of “ Gangster #4 ”. 

Dean clicked onto the fact Sam was calling his name and he realised he was standing in the doorway of the gym, probably with a slightly vacant look on his face. In fact he’d been calculating his odds of making an escape. But Sam was looking at him from the bleachers, and he’d easily catch up if Dean made a break for it ( but only because he was on crutches. Otherwise he’d beat his little brothers ass in any race. Totally. )

“Dean! C’mon!” 

AHe made his way over to Sammy, and the person he was standing next to , without getting his feet and crutches tangled. An achievement, really. He reached his brothers side and Sam grabbed his arm, eyes alight with just general happiness. 

“ Dean, this is Mr Novak. He’s the director. Mr Novak, this my brother, Dean.”

The blue eyes that met Dean’s didn’t seem old enough to have a “ Mr” attached. In fact, the dude seemed to think the same, as his eyebrow twitched up toward his black hair as Sam rattled off the names. 

Dean strecthed out a hand, elbow balanced precariously on the top of his crutch. 

“ Uh, hi, Mr Novak”. 

The director took his hand and gave it a brief shake. Good grip. 

“ Hello, Dean”. 

He let go, and Dean returned his hand to his crutch, hoping he hadn’t sweat onto the undeniably attractive mans hand. That voice was. Well. It was something. And he was still talking.

“ I’ve told you, Sam, it’s not necessary to call me Mr Novak. Castiel is fine. Dean, please disregard that introduction- my name is Castiel. I hear you are joining our team.”

“Uh, yeah”, muttereted Dean. He cast his eye over the walls. “ Go Bobcats”. 

“ I think we’ll come up with something better than that. It’s nice to meet you, Dean” .

“...you too. “

Was it still to late for him to run? Probably. The kids were being herded into the bleachers, and Sam was bouncing off to join them. Dean hovered slightly awkwardly next Castiel who seemed content to stand still and wait. . He cleared his throat and the kids fell silent. 

Looking at them all seated next to each other, Dean could see there was a mixed bag of kids. Pretty much every teen film was wrong about it’s stereotyping of the cliques that formed in a school. Dean felt old. He searched out the other adults in the room with his eyes, finding about four who he guessed were over 18. They were coming up to the front now, standing off to the other side of Castiel, who was just beginning to talk. 

“ Hello, everyone. Welcome to the first rehearsal for Bugsy Malone. I’m Castiel Novak. Uh… you can call me Castiel, please. So you know, i’m a student studying theatre at college and I’m here to direct this production. I’m hoping we’ll all...uh…. Have fun and make a great show, so if you’ve any questions you can always ask me. You’ve already got your parts- we’ll hand out scripts just now” .

Castiel gestured to one of the people standing near him- one of the adults. She had bright red hair and was holding a massive pile of booklets which she used to push her glasses up her nose. 

“ This is Charlie. She’ll be doing tech for the show. I know some of you were intrested in helping her so please do catch her later- but in a minute. She has all the scripts and they have your names on so we’ll hand those out”. 

The woman named Charlie gave a grin and spoke to the kids facing her. 

“ Hi! So you’ve got a QR code on the front of your book- scan it for awesomeness!” 

Dean glanced at Castiel's face and saw a slight roll of his eyes at this. Good. He wasn’t 100% what a QR code was. It’s hard to get a smartphone plan when you are on the road. 

Castiel was speaking again, introducing the others, one of whom appeared to be an actual teacher.

“ Mr Milne will be in charge of musical numbers”.

The short, brown haired man gave a snort of laughter. 

“ Aw, shucks, guys. It’s ok. We’re off the clock here- you can call me Gabe”. 

The kids gave a laugh. This teacher was clearly popular, and he set of giggles once again with a wink to the audience that Castiel couldn’t see. 

“....and this is Dean Winchester, who’ll be helping with production”.

Is that what he’d be doing? Dean thought...actually he didn’t know what he’d thought. He’d thought he’d show up today to keep his promise to Sam, and then be off the hook. He didn’t know anything about musicals and he didn’t have a terrible need to learn. The only thing he had a was a broken ankle which had prevented him from fleeing the puppy eyes. Which were now just one pair in the dozens that were suddenly on him. Apparently waiting for him to say something. Crap.

“ Uh, hey”. 

Groundbreaking. 

Thank God (actually , screw that guy) for Castiel, who moved on very fast from that, instructing the students to come get their scripts and splitting them into groups for a warm-up. Suddenly there was movement all around. Everyone seemed to know what to do and where to go, and Dean was still reeling from the sudden realization that he had no idea what he was in for. He felt unstable- literally and metaphorically, and he took a slightly wobbly step to the side. But there was a hand on his arm, steadying him, and blue eyes looking into his. 

“Are you alright, Dean?” 

Though the gym was a flurry of people and voices, Castiel seemed to have his full attention on Dean. It was disconcerting. He hadn’t let go of Dean’s arm yet, and it was only when Dean nodded his head to confirm his alrightness that he did. He immediately brought the other hand up and handed Dean one of the booklets. A script. 

“This one’s yours. It’ll help with everything if you have your own copy. Let’s join the mob group for warm-ups”. 

And off they went. Dean found himself playing a game which involved passing a sound from person to person, and hearing people talking about a main character named after a shirt. 

Dean didn’t know anything about musicals. However, he had a feeling he was about to learn.

**Author's Note:**

> Well,hope you enjoyed! Please leave a comment! Kudos and constructive criticism is very much appreciated! Peace out.


End file.
